Spring Rain
by KyuMin1307
Summary: Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. "Nde?" . "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" / KyuMin Fanfic / Yaoi / DLDR


**-Spring Rain-**

 **KyuMin Fanfiction**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt**

 **.**

* * *

Seorang pemuda tampak menggerakan pedang peraknya dengan lihai. Angin malam berdesir ringan. Menggerakan poni hitamnya lembut. Sekalipun peluh tampak menetes di pelipisnya, ia tetap mengarahkan ujung benda runcing itu kesana-kemari. Menghunuskan pedangnya di udara kosong sembari meliukkan tubuhnya serima dengan pedangnya.

Ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong sembari terengah-engah. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dalam kesibukannya berlatih pedang. Seakan terbawa emosi, ia makin menggila menggerakan dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke beberapa arah.

TRANG!

Pemuda itu, melotot kaget saat pedangnya ditampik secara kasar. Ia menatap pemuda lain dihadapannya.

"Jangan terlalu keras kepala, kau juga butuh istirahat bodoh."

Sungmin, pemuda tadi. Mengernyit tak suka. "Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku akan tumbang hanya karena berlatih pedang?"

Sosok itu tersenyum lembut. Lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mendorong pedang milik Sungmin yang ia tahan ke bawah. "Tidak jika kau berlatih di batas yang wajar."

"Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku." Sungmin menjawab dingin. Lalu menyelipkan pedangnya di tempat pedang yang terikat dipinggangnya. Ia kembali menatap pemuda di hadapannya, Kyuhyun, lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan beranjak pergi.

Kyuhyun mentap punggung sempit itu sendu.

' _Kau berubah begitu banyak, hyungie.."_

* * *

Pagi ini suasana penginapan milik keluarga Cho tampak ramai, beberapa puluhan pelayan tampak berlalu-larang di baliriung utama. Menyiapkan puluhan hidangan-hidangan mewah diatas meja yang dilapisi kain berwarna emas. Beberapa arak terbaik dikeluarkan dan diletakkan di tengah-tengah hidangan yang sudah tersaji.

Hari ini adalah acara pertemuan dua keluarga konglomerat diatas tanah _joseon_. Keluarga Cho dan Seo. Semua terlihat berbahagia pagi ini. Selain mempertemukan dua keluarga, acara ini juga dimaksudkan untuk perjodohan sebagai pengikat aliansi.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk dihadapan keluarga Seo, tepat dihadapan putri tunggal keluarga Seo, Seo Jo hyun. Wanita dengan balutan _hanbook_ perpaduan warna _cream_ dan merah muda itu tampak melirik dengan malu-malu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak ambil pusing dengan itu. Diam-diam dari balik bulu matanya, ia melirik sosok lain yang sedang berdiri tegap di samping ruang perjamuan dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Benarkan Kyu?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun menoleh menatap ibunya, jujur ia tak menyimak sama sekali apa yang mereka bicarakan karena pikirannya sedang fokus pada seseorang.

"Benarkan jika kau sudah setuju?" Sekali lagi nyonya Cho bertanya.

Suara lembut ibunya dan tatapan tajam ayahnya seakan membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa berkutik, sekalipun ia tak mengerti apapun yang mereka bicarakan, ia tetap menganggukan kepalanya.

"I-iya. Begitulah.." jawab Kyuhyun kikuk.

Kedua keluarga yang sedang menatap Kyuhyun itu sontak mengembuskan napas lega yang hampir bersamaan. Sedangkan wajah Seo Jo Hyun tampak semakin memerah.

"Kalau begitu, kita tinggal menentukan tanggal pernikahannya bukan?" Tuan Seo berkata dengan nada rendah.

"P-pernikahan?"

Kyuhyun melotot _shock._

"Iya, pernikahan, bukannya kau sudah menyetujuinya?" Kali ini ayahnya yang membuka suara.

"A-aku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada bingung sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, tadi kau mengatakan kalau sudah setuju kan?"

 _Sial._

* * *

"Sungmin,"

Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia mendapati, kakak tertuanya, sekaligus pemimpin keamanan di penginapan milik keluarga Cho, Yesung.

" _Nde, hyung?_ "

Yesung mendudukan dirinya disamping adiknya. Ia ikut memperhatikan kolam ikan dihadapannya seperti yang adiknya tengah lakukan sekarang.

"Kenapa kau murung? Ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin menjawab cepat.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Ujar yesung telak. Pemuda yang empat tahun diatas Sungmin itu menatap mata indah adiknya. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala itu sayang.

"Kenapa _hyung_ berpikir seperti itu?" Sungmin memejamkan matanya, mulai menikmati usapan lembut kakaknya.

"Karena matamu mengatakan hal yang berbeda."

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terdiam. Usapan dikepalanya semakin menariknya dalam rasa nyaman. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat, kapan terakhir kali ia mendapatkan rasa nyaman seperti ini.

 _"Hyung, mau menemaniku ke pesta lampion di dekat pasar tidak?"_

 _"Pesta lampion?"_

 _"Iyaa.. aku ingin membuat sebuah permintaan dan menggantungkan lampion ku disana hehehe.."_

 _"Eum.. tentu. Kita bertemu saat petang, oke?"_

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan mengangguk. Ia lalu menggerakan tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin. "Terima kasih!"_

"Hey… kau melamun lagi.."

"Huh? Aku tidak melamun kok." Sungmin menggeleng cepat. Ia lantas beranjak berdiri. Mengambil kerikil dibawah kakinya dan melemparkan kedalam kolam yang menimbulkan suara gemercik pelan.

"Min- _ah?"_

Sungmin sedikit bergetar saat suara Yesung menyapa lembut dan remasan lembut di pundaknya.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

Sungmin melotot. "A-apa?" Ia lantas berbalik dan menatap Yesung dengan mata yang masih membulat.

Yesung tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali mengusap lembut kepala adik kecilnya. " _Hyung_ tidak masalah kok kalau kau jatuh cinta dengan siapapun. Kejar dia dan raih kebahagianmu, _nde?_ "

Sungmin masih terdiam. Rautnya tampak menyendu.

"Sebentar lagi kau harus ke ruang latihan _nde?_ Kita bertiga akan berlatih pedang bersama malam ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yesung lantas berdiri. Lalu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang kembali terdiam terlarut dengan heningnya malam. _Namja_ berwajah manis itu memejamkan matanya. Desiran angin yang lembut membuat Sungmin semakin terbuai.

 _'Meraih kebahagiaan huh? Apa bisa?'_

.

FLASHBACK

 _Sungmin membuka pintu geser dihadapannya. Lalu membungkukan tubuhnya saat dilihatnya mata cokelat milik tuan Cho memperhatikannya intens._

 _"Nde seongsaengnim?"_

 _"Duduklah Sungmin-ah.."_

 _Sungmin mengangguk. Lalu duduk melipat kakinya dihadapan meja. Ia tetap menundukan kepalanya._

 _"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."_

 _Suara itu memang mengalun rendah, tapi cukup membuat Sungmin semakin tenggelam dalam perasaan herannya. Jujur ia kaget saat salah satu pelayan memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya pergi ke ruang kamar utama atas perintah Tuan Cho._

 _"Tentang apa saenim?"_

 _"Ini tentang kau… dan Kyuhyun."_

 _DEG_

 _"Y-ye?"_

 _"Aku tau kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan putraku."_

 _Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya semakin menegang. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu mencengkram jubah birunya erat. Ia tak berani menatap Tuan Cho dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam._

 _"Aku.. tak pernah berpikir Kyuhyun akan menyukai seorang lelaki juga. Aku mendidiknya tentang moral, kasta dan kodrat. Dengan harapan kelak ia bisa mewarisi penginapan ini dan menjadi lelaki yang bertanggung jawab. Yang tentunya bisa memberikan kami keturunan-"_

 _Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam._

 _"-aku membesarkannya dengan limpahan cinta bersama istriku, berharap ia segera memperkenalkan wanita cantik sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Tapi…"_

 _Tuan Cho menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tak terbaca._

 _"…aku kecewa padamu Sungmin-ah. Kupikir kau akan menjadi hyung yang baik karena kau dan Kyuhyun sudah tumbuh bersama. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menjauhinya, tapi bisakah kau mengembalikan Kyuhyun-ku?"_

 _DUG_

 _Sungmin bersimpuh dihadapan Tuan Cho, guru sekaligus orang yang membesarkannya. Air matanya mengalir perlahan dari kedua foxy indahnya. Sesuatu yang paling Sungmin hindari adalah menangis, terlebih ia adalah seorang lelaki, tetapi pernyataan Tuan Cho barusan seakan menjebol pertahanannya. Ia menangis terisak masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas jubahnya erat-erat._

 _"Maafkan aku, saenim.. aku.. aku berjanji akan mengembalikan Kyuhyun-mu.. hiks.. maafkan aku.."_

FLASHBACK END

* * *

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah ayahnya lebar-lebar. Pertemuan keluarga sudah berakhir 15 menit lalu dan rasanya Kyuhyun sudah tak terkendali. Pemuda itu menahan amarahnya dengan menggertakan giginya. Ia mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Bagaimana bisa ia akan dijodohkan dengan wanita yang tak ia kenal sama sekali tanpa meminta persetujuannya!

Persetan dengan sopan santun, ia menatap ayahnya tajam. "Appa! Kau-kau.. bahkan tak mengatakan apapun padaku!"

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , siapa yang kau tatap _huh?_ Tundukkan kepalamu dan bicara dengan nada yang sopan! _Appa_ sudah mengajarimu sopan santun bukan?" Tuan Cho menjawab dengan nada tenang.

"Aku tidak berniat berlaku tidak sopan padamu! Tapi _appa_ yang memintaku begini! _Appa_ tidak mengatakan apapun padaku tentang perjodohan ini!"

"Kyuhun- _ah_.." Nada bicara Tuan Cho berubah mengancam. Pria setengah baya ini menatap putranya dengan tatapan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan yang Kyuhyun layangkan.

"Kau tetap akan menikah dengan putri keluarga Seo apapun yang terjadi! _Appa_ tidak akan mempedulikan pendapatmu."

Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan matanya. Ingin sekali melayangkan bogem nya jika ia tak mengingat bahwa lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah ayahnya.

"Tapi.. kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Pernikahaan tidak main-main! _Appa_ Menjodohkanku dengan sesorang yang tak ku kenal! Aku bahkan baru berumur dua puluh dan aku.. dan aku sudah mencintai yang lain.." suara Kyuhyun terdengar frustasi dan melemah di akhir.

"Sungmin?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya tak percaya.

"Kau mencintai Sungmin bukan?"

Kyuhyun memutar otaknya. Bingung akan menjawab apa.

" _Appa_ sudah tau, bahkan beberapa minggu yang lalu _appa_ sudah berbicara dengannya.."

" _M-mwo_?"

Tuan Cho berjalan pelan keujung ruangannya. Mengusap salah satu pedang kesayangannya yang terusun rapi di rak tempat penyimpanan.

"Yesung, Donghae dan Sungmin adalah tiga muridku yang paling berbakat. Mereka benar-benar mirip dengan _appa-_ nya, sahabat _appa_." Tuan Cho berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "Saat Siwon mati, ia mentipkan ketiga putranya, Yesung dan Donghae yang masih balita dan Sungmin yang masih bayi padaku. Aku menerimanya karena mereka adalah putra sahabatku, dan melatih mereka bermain pedang. Aku menyayangi mereka, tiga putra sahabatku dan tiga muridku yang berbakat. Tapi Kyuhyun _-ah._."

Tuan Cho menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Aku tak keberatan melepas salah satunya.. sebagai budak kerajaan kalau kau masih tetap menolak perjodohan ini."

Dan Kyuhyun tidak sebodoh itu tidak menangkap siapa maksud ayahnya.

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah kecil menyusuri lorong-lorong penginapan milik keluarganya yang tampak sepi dan remang-remang. Tentu saja, ini sudah tengah malam dan cuaca sangat dingin, hanya orang bodoh yang berjalan-jalan dengan satu lapis pakaian tipis sepertinya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati sesorang sedang duduk di atas batu yang berukuran paling besar di samping kolam.

Ia langsung mengenali siapa itu.

"Sungmin _hyung?_ "

Sungmin tersentak kaget. Ia tentu saja mengenali siapa pemilik suara _bass_ yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"K-kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin, ia ikut menatap kolam dihapadannya.

"A-aku harus pergi.." Sungmin sudah akan beranjak jika Kyuhyun tidak menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya lembut untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Disinilah sebentar.. temani aku.."

Dan Sungmin tau ia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak suara rendah dan tatapan memohon milik Kyuhyun.

" _Hyung.._ "

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Sekalipun tatapan Kyuhyun masih tertuju pada kolam dihadapannya, Sungmin bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun hanya dengan remasan lembut ditangannya.

 _Kyuhyun-nya tidak pernah berubah, selalu hangat dan menenangkan._

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak duduk bersama seperti ini?" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semilir angin dan hawa dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Meresapi _moment_ – _moment_ yang selalu mereka habiskan bersama dulu.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu. Itu.." _sudah lama sekali._ Sungmin ikut memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya lewat sentuhan lembut ditangannya.

Beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Menoleh ke samping menatap wajah yang dirindukannya. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan hangat diwajahnya. Ia sontak membuka matanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dalam.

"K-kyu?"

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali memelukmu, bolehkah?"

Sekali lagi Sungmin tak bisa menolak. Ia menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Dalam beberapa detik, tubuh Sungmin sudah berada dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan berlebihan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Sejenak ia berusaha melupakan segalanya. Semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun yang hangat. _Sangat hangat.. dan sangat ia rindukan._

Kyuhyun tak jauh berbeda, ia semakin memeluk Sungmin dan mengusap sayang rambut hitam yang berada di bawah dagunya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu.." suara _bass_ Kyuhyun mengalun sangat lirih.

Dipeluknya Sungmin semakin erat.

"Aku.. aku juga merindukanmu, Kyuhyun _-ah_.."

Dan Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik wajah Sungmin mendekat. Menghisap bibir merah muda itu lembut dan menuntut. Sebelah tangannya menarik tengkuk Sungmin semakin mendekat, dan sebelah tangannya lagi mengusap punggung Sungmin menuntut pemuda manis itu agar membalas cumbuannya.

Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya perlahan melingkari leher Kyuhyun dan mulai membalas hisapan bibir Kyuhyun di bibirnya.

Angin bersemilir pelan dan hawa dingin semakin menusuk seiringan dengan pasangan yang tengah bercumbu di malam yang pekat itu. Kyuhyun masih menolak melepaskan bibir Sungmin, dan Sungmin juga tak berniat untuk membebaskan diri. Biarkan saja untuk malam ini. Hanya malam ini.

* * *

Berminggu-minggu berlalu dan hari pernikahan Kyuhyun semakin dekat. Sudah seminggu ini Sungmin menyibukkan diri dengan berlatih dan berlatih pedang sepanjang hari. Sekalipun tubuhnya menggertak menuntut diistirahatkan, Sungmin tak menggubris sama sekali.

Ia tetap mengayunkan pedangnya dengan lincah. Lututnya lemas sekali tapi ia tetap tak mau menghentikan latihannya. Setidaknya sampai pintu ruangan tempatnya berlatih dibuka secara tiba-tiba.

BRAK

"Hah.. hah.. S-sungmin- _ssi_.. hah.." seorang bawahan kakaknya tampak berdiri dengan napas terengah dan wajah paniknya.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Penginapan sedang di serang oleh pasukan ninja tidak dikenal."

" _Mwo?"_

Detik itu juga Sungmin segera berlari meninggalkan tempat latihan pribadinya yang terpisah dengan penginapan. Dan saat ia baru menginjakkan kaki di gerbang penginapan, pemandangan penjaga-penjaga penginapan dan beberapa laki-laki bebaju hitam bersimbah darah menyambutnya. Banyak orang berlarian kesana-kemari menyelamatkan diri. Ia segera mendapati Yesung yang sedang bertarung di garis depan, dengan setengah berlari ia ikut membantu Yesung, menghujamkan pedanganya pada pria-pria berbaju hitam yang tak sedikit jumlahnya itu.

" _Hyung_! Dimana Donghae _hyung_?" Sungmin bertanya sembari menebaskan pedangnya ke lengan musuhnya.

"Donghae baik-baik saja, ia sedang membantu pengunjung penginapan.."

CTAK… PRAK..

Yesung mencabut pedangnya yang tertancam di dada musuhnya dan kembali berusaha menebas musuhnya yang lain.

"Kau.. bantu tuan muda Kyuhyun saja.. ia sedang bertarung di sisi kiri."

SLASH

Yesung kembali menebaskan pedangnya diikuti pria berbaju hitam yang tumbang.

"Tapi _hy-_ "

"PERGI SUNGMIN _-AH, HYUNG BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"_

Dan Sungmin tidak bisa mengelak lagi, jujur dalam hati ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Dengan segara ia berlari sembari beberapa kali menghunuskan pedangnya pada pria-pria menggunakan pakaian serba hitam yang menghalangi jalannya.

Dan ia mendapati Kyuhyun yang juga sedang mengayunkan pedangnya. Sekalipun jarang berlatih, _skill_ berpedang Kyuhyun tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

"Kyuhyun- _ah,_ Kau baik-baik saja? Dimana _eomma dan appamu?"_ Sungmin segera ikut membantu Kyuhyun yang tampak mulai kesulitan.

"Min- _ah,_ " Kyuhyun berujar lega. Ia juga sempat khawatir karena Sungmin tidak terlihat sama sekali akhir-akhir ini. Kyuhyun menendang musuh dihadapannya diikuti dengan pedang yang ia hunuskan tepat di jantungnya berada.

" _Eomma_ baik-baik saja, Donghae _hyung_ sudah membawanya. Kalau _appa_ tentu ia tetap ikut melawan.. tapi kurasa ia tidak akan mati secepat itu. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya!" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tangan yang masih mengacungkan pedang ke segala arah.

Mereka kembali larut dalam pertarungan saat Sungmin tiba-tiba tersentak kebelakang karena salah seorang berpakaian serba hitam itu berhasil menendang dan menebasnya.

"Min!" Kyuhyun mendorong lawannya dengan pedangnya dan segera mengambil kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin. Ia segera menampik pedang yang akan dilayangkan lawan tepat ke arah wajah Sungmin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun bertanya khawatir.

Sungmin sedikit meringis menahan sakit karena pedang yang dilayangkan bebarengan dengan tendangan padanya itu berhasil mengenai pinggangnya. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia tetap tersenyum dan mengangguk menyembunyikannya dari Kyuhyun. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun sempat melihat kilat kebohongan dimata Sungmin, tapi ia tidak sempat memikirkannya karena lawannya mulai menyerang mereka lagi.

Sungmin sedikit kesulitan berdiri saat Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya. Darah sedikit banyak mengucur dari luka yang cukup dalam di pinggangnya, ditambah dengan stamina nya yang lemah karena terlalu banyak berlatih. Ia tak tahu sampai kapan dapat berdiri tegak dan melawan. Yang jelas sebisa mungkin sekarang ia mulai mencoba menggerakan pedangnya lagi.

Beberapa menit larut dalam pertarungan. Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar rintihan Sungmin.

"Uughh.."

Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa diam lagi saat dilihatnya jubah merah yang dikenakan Sungmin sudah mulai menghitam karena darah yang terus mengalir dan Sungmin yang seperti akan tumbang kapan saja.

"Sungmin _hyung!_ " Kyuhyun segera mencari celah agar dapat kabur. Saat mendapatkannya, ia segera merengkuh Sungmin dan mengajaknya berlari kabur. Luka Sungmin harus segera diobati.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke arah hutan karena lebih mudah mencari persembunyian disana. Beberapa ninja ikut mengejarnya. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kearah semak-semak di balik pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi, tepat di hadapan sungai yang mengalir untuk bersembunyi dan memeluknya erat disana.

"Bertahanlah sebentar.. sampai orang-orang itu berhenti mengejar kita." Kyuhyun berbisik lembut. Dan segera menahan napasnya saat didengarnya suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Kita harus cepat menemukannya! Cari dengan benar!"

Lalu suara itu semakin menjauh diikuti beberapa suara langkah laki yang menjauh.

"Kyuh.."

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menatap wajah pucat pasi Sungmin.

"Kau harus lari. Selamatkan dirimu, tinggalkan aku.. Ughh.." Sungmin kembali meringis saat rasa sakit yang menderanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Diam.. aku tidak akan pernah meningglkanmu sekalipun aku harus mati." Kyuhyun mengusap sayang pipi Sungmin. Ingin menangis saja saat mata sayu Sungmin menatapnya lemah dan betapa pucatnya wajah itu.

Sungmin menggeleng. Ingin kembali merayu Kyuhyun saat matanya mendapati salah seorang ninja tadi berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka dan mengarahkan pedangnya untuk menyabet punggung Kyuhyun. Dengan segenap kekuatannya yang tersisa, Sungmin meraih pedangnya dan mendorong Kyuhyun kebelakang.

SLASH!

JLEB!

"Ughh…"

BRUK!

Pria berpakaian hitam itu tumbang kebelakang saat pedang milik Sungmin berhasil menembus perutnya. Tepat bersamaan dengan ia berhasil menyabet bahu Sungmin.

" _Hyung!"_ Kyuhyun terbangun panik saat Sungmin menglunglai diatas tubuhnya. Dibawanya tubuh dingin dengan luka baru itu kedalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi saat dirasanya tubuh dalam pelukannya tak bergerak. " _Hyung!_ Sungmin- _ah!_ Bangun sayang.. bangun! Hiks.."

Kyuhyun semakin mendekapnya erat. Di tepuknya pipi itu dengan frustasi. "Min _-ah_.. _irreona.. jebball.."_

Kyuhyun tersentak saat merasakan pergerakan tangan Sungmin dipunggungnya. Ia segera melepaskan rengkuhannya dan mendapati Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya sayu.. sangat sayu.

"Sungmin, bertahanlah.. kumohon.."

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia mengangkat tangannya mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. "A-aku lelah sekali.." Sungmin berujar sangat lirih.

"Hiks.. Min- _ah andwe.. jebbal.."_ Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat dengan wajah yang penuh air mata.

" _Mian.."_

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin berkali-kali. Ia terlalu egois. Ia tak mungkin memaksa pemuda yang begitu ia cintai ini untuk bertahan, saat dirasanya tubuh dalam pelukannya ini semakin dingin dan mata yang hampir terpejam.

"Ki-kita harus bertemu lagi.. harus.. hiks.."

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. "A-aku me-menunggu."

Sungmin semakin kehilangan fokusnya saat rasa sakit di bahu dan pinggangnya semakin menjadi.

"Aku akan mencarimu.. tunggu aku.."

Sungmin mengerjab lemah berusaha meraih fokusnya. Suara Kyuhyun terasa semakin jauh. Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, ia mengangguk.

"Saranghae.."

Dan kedua mata itu lalu terpejam erat. Sungmin lelah sekali. Kedua tangannya yang mengusap berada dibahu Kyuhyun terlepas begitu saja saat kegelapan semakin menghisapnya. Ia menyerah.

" _Nado saranghae.. jeongmhal saranghae.._ " Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh tanpa nyawa itu semakin erat.

.

.

 _The one who let me know my heart is beating_  
 _The one who fills my heart when i breathe_  
 _I try to push.._  
 _I try to empty.._  
 _But i get to miss you more and more.._  
 _The one who's hurt more because of bruise, spreading_  
 _The one i can see when i close my eyes_  
 _I try to hold up.._  
 _I try to forget.._  
 _But only you are in my heart_  
 _The reason i live is only you_  
 _The reason i breathe is only you_  
 _The one in my heart is only you._

.

.

* * *

 **Seoul, 2015**

"Max, sial! Kau pelit sekali!" Seorang pemuda ber- _hoodie_ abu-abu itu berteriak kesal pada pemuda lainnya yang lebih tinggi. Beberapa kali ia tampak melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke pemuda jangkung itu.

"Aish! Yak Kyuhyun- _ah_ berhenti memukul kepalaku!" Changmin, pemuda yang sangat tinggi itu berusaha melindungi kepalanya.

"Kau pelit sekali sih! Padahal aku sering mentraktirmu!" Kyuhyun, pemuda yang juga tinggi tapi lebih pendek dari Changmin itu tak berhenti melayangkan melayangkan pukulannya.

"Iya-iya! Nanti malam, oke? Aku antar sekaligus box CD nya, puas?" Changmin melotot kesal lalu menyentak tangan Kyuhyun dari kepalanya.

"Okee.. itu kaset game yang terbaru kan?"

"Hm.." Changmin lalu sibuk dengan handphone nya. Sebelum kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Hanna _ahjumma_ ada dirumah kan?"

" _Eomma?_ Tentu saja." Kyuhyun mengernyit heran saat sahabatnya ini tiba-tiba menanyakan _eomma_ nya.

"Tidak apa. Aku ikut makan dirumahmu _nde?_ Aku rindu masakan _eomma_ mu."

"Tidak masalah asal kau membawa CD _game_ nya."

"Oke, aku pergi dulu."

Lalu setelahnya Changmin berlari ke arah halte yang berada diujung jalan. Kyuhyun memutar langkahnya menuju parkir mobil yang berada di sisi gedung kampusnya. Ia membuka handphonenya dan mulai tenggelam dalam dunia _game_ nya sembari diiringi musik lembut yang mengalun di headsetnya.

BRUG!

Kyuhyun mendapati handphonenya terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya saat ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sekarang tengah memunguti tumpukan buku yang berserakan.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Tumpukan buku ini terlalu tinggi, aku tidak bisa melihat kedepan."

DEG

Kyuhyun sedikit menganga saat mata foxy milik pemuda yang menabraknya itu menatapnya penuh penyesalan. Ia seperti pernah melihat mata itu sebelumnya. _Familiar.._

"Ti-tidak apa. Aku juga minta maaf." Kyuhyun lalu berjongkok memungut handphone nya dan membantu menumpuk buku milik pemuda itu.

"SUNGMIN-AH!"

Pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi menoleh, dan balas berteriak pada seseorang yang menunggunya di dekat mobil. "Tunggu aku!"

Sedangkan Kyuhyun terdiam kaku.

 _Sungmin?_

Pemuda itu, Sungmin, lalu berdiri setelah berhasil menyusun bukunya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam dengan posisi berjongkok. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku!" Sungmin lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"He-hei!" Kyuhyun berteriak spontan lalu beranjak berdiri.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. " _Nde?"_

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

.

.

 _Now i'm calling you.._  
 _Now i'm here for you.._  
 _You're my last dream left in this world_  
 _You're my everything one and only in the world_  
 _The one i look at forever is only you_  
 _The one i love forever is only you_  
 _Even if my heart stops beating,_  
 _I'll call you.. only you.._  
 _You're the only one in my heart._

.

 **END**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sebenernya ini gak tau apa, pas lg frustasi sama tugas sekolah, lari ke Kdrama deh.. trus tiba2 ff ini muncul hahaha. Ini ff terinspirasi dari salah satu Kdrama yg terkenal, kayanya temen2 semua bakal tau deh.**

 **Judulnya ngarang banget /.\ pake OST di drama itu lol lol**

 **Maaf banget kalo ada typo.. ngetiknya lewat hp sambil nonton dramnya sih #plakplak hehehe '-')v**

 **Tinggalkan jejaknya yaa.. thank you \\(^O^)/**


End file.
